A Silver Lining
by noburningliberacemannequins
Summary: Starts the day after the final battle. Foreign Dark wizards have their own prophecy about Harry Potter's son. So what happens when Ginny gets pregnant? Story is better than it sounds. Waring: DH spoilers, but some people didn't die, ie Fred and Tonks.
1. The Morning After

Harry opened his eyes to the bright sunlight glaring at him through the window. For a second he forgot he was in Hogwarts, and not on the run. The night before came flooding back to him, and a part of him still couldn't believe his whole ordeal was finally over. _Over,_ he thought, _just like Remus. _With a dull blow to his stomach, tears came to Harry's eyes as he remembered the people lost the night before. _Colin was too young to die._ Harry wanted to stay in his comfortable bed at this safe haven, but soon his stomach was rumbling so loudly that he was sure it would wake up all the people in the girls' dormitory. He reluctantly climbed out of bed and started to get dressed, all the while wishing he had his Hogwarts robes to put on. He trudged down the steps to the common room, but when he got there, he did a double take. There was Ron and Hermione, asleep in each other's arms in one of the stuffed, oversized chairs. _They must have snuck down after I fell asleep, _thought Harry. Harry crept past them so as not to wake them up, but at that moment Hermione's eyes fluttered open and saw Harry standing sheepishly at the portrait hole.

"Well," said Harry guiltily, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"That's okay," said Hermione, but she didn't look okay at all. Her eyes were rimmed with red, as though she had been crying, and her face was blotchy. "I was just about to get up anyway." She dragged herself up the steps to the girls' dormitory, and Harry sat down in another one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. In a few minutes, Hermione came back down in her clothes from the day before and Ron woke up, yawning and stretching, blinking his eyes wearily.

"I'm hungry," declared Ron.

"Oh, of course you are, Ronald!" snapped Hermione, and broke down crying. Harry dashed over to her, but Ron got to her first. Harry could see that he was crying too. Ron held her close, rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry," gasped Hermione in between sobs. "It's just, it was all over in a few hours, and yet so many people were killed. I mean, Harry, you lost Remus, he was like a father figure to you, and, oh, and now, I've made you cry! Oh, I feel terrible!"

They stayed huddled together in the middle of the common room, for how long Harry didn't know. Soon, he felt someone settle himself or herself in the crook of his arm. He rotated himself a little bit and found himself staring in the face of Ginny. Harry broke away from Ron and Hermione and sat himself next to Ginny on the couch. Without waiting for her to say anything, he kissed her full on the lips. They stayed there on the couch, Ginny resting her head on Harry's chest. He could feel her body heat through his shirt, and it made him feel as contented as he possibly could on a day like today. After a few minutes, or it could have been an hour, the four of them climbed out of the portrait hole and walked down the rotating staircases to the Great Hall.

A gigantic hush fell over the crowded Great Hall when they walked in, which had clearly been in a chatter moments earlier. They all stared at Harry, some in disbelief, some in shock, and some in utter amazement. Then all of a sudden, the Great Hall erupted into applause, something Harry had not expected. People started running up to him, people he had never seen before, hugging him and shaking his hand, the occasional girl even giving him a kiss on the cheek. Romilda Vane even tried to kiss him on the lips, but he gently pushed her away. He, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way up to the Gryffindor table to sit with the rest of the Weasleys and Tonks. They sat down in silence and picked at the food Mrs. Weasley half-heartedly put on their plates.

"His f-f-funeral is in t-t-two d-d-days!" Tonks broke down into sobs and both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione put their arms around her shoulders. Harry could see tears trailing down their cheeks. Ginny, moved by the spectacle, wrapped her arms around Harry's thin frame, as silent tears cascaded down her own pale face. Harry was numbed with grief, unable to respond to the girl's touch. Yes, breakfast was a mournful affair indeed.

A/N: Okay, the first chapter is posted. Sorry if you think it's short. It's my first fan fiction, so please excuse me. Hopefully following chapters will be longer. Would appreciate reviews very much, and maybe give me some advice? Even criticism, as long as it's constructive. Thanks!


	2. Rising Evil

Disclaimer: I forgot this last time. I do not own Harry Potter. Otherwise, I would not be writing this.

"Vat do you vant?" snarled a heavily accented voice. An old, bent woman had stumbled into the home of the person the voice belonged to. The haggard woman opened her mouth, but instead of a normal voice, a deep, rasping, haunted voice issued from her mouth.

"_**Born in the dead of vinter, a new vizard vill have the power to vanquish the evil rising in the far reaches of the north. The son of the Champion vill come, and defeat all those who escaped his sire's wrath. All those connected, bevare!" **_The woman shuddered, and looked around herself, confused.

"Vhere am I?" she said dazedly, now in a normal tone. She turned and hobbled out of the man's abode, laving the thick-eyebrowed man wide-eyed. Once over the initial shock, he dashed over to his fireplace and threw a handful of green powder into it. It burst into flames and he shouted "The Dungeons." His head went spinning into a familiar house's fireplace.

"Lestrange? Lestrange! Get Dolohov and Mulciber and get over here right avay! Ve have a problem!" he snarled evilly. The face in front of the foreboding man nodded confusedly.

"Yes Master. Right away." Mercutio Lestrange did not have the same accent as his master, and it was the same with Tybalt Dolohov and Sebastian Mulciber. The three of them had fled to Kiev from London exactly seventeen years previously to the day when Voldemort had been ripped from his body because of the damned Potter baby. They did not want to betray their previous Master, because they knew of his secret, his Horcruxes. It wasn't until four years previously that they had met their new Master. He was nothing like they had ever seen before. He was powerful, enough so to rival the Dark Lord. They quickly came to fear him, but Lestrange couldn't help but be curious to know what his Master seemed so angered about. He quickly fetched Dolohov and Mulciber and they Flooed over to their Master home. When they got there, he was sitting in a stiff-backed armchair in his study.

"No doubt you are vondering vat I called you here about," he said quietly, but they could still hear the menace in his voice. "I vas sitting here, enjoying my meal, vhen an old woman stumbled in the front door. A Seer. She prophesied about the son of the famous Harry Potter and do you know vat she said?" They three men shook their heads furiously, terrified. Their master stood up and turned to face them.

"She said that he vould be _THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO DESTROY US!" _His voice rose to a shout and his three minions stumbled back, cowering in fear. "ALL VE HAVE VORKED FOR, ALL VE HAVE STRIVEN FOR, VILL COME TO AN END BECAUSE OF _HIS_ SON!" Lestrange, Dolohov, and Mulciber were quaking in their boots and looked ready to run screaming out of the room but didn't, or they knew if they did they would instantly be killed. Their master turned back to fireplace cursing. Lestrange, Mulciber and Dolohov took that moment to cast terrified glances at each other. They did not know how long it would take for this son of damned Harry Potter to show up, but when he did, they would have to be ready. The same anxious thought was running through each of their heads.

_This is going to be a long night._

A/N: I know, a really sad attempt at a Russian accent! Would, once again, appreciate reviews!


	3. The Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form…though I do wish I did own Rupert Grint…xP

Harry stared into the cold, dead eyes of Remus Lupin. He desperately wanted him to jump up and shout "Gotcha," but he knew it wouldn't happen. Tonks was standing a few feet away, tears dripping over her eyelashes and landing on Teddy's soft cherub cheeks. His hair had become a sad brown like his mother's, sensing that something sad was happening.

Harry could have sworn he saw Remus' body twitch and convinced himself it was a trick of the light. But the next second Remus was sitting upright, his hands locked around Harry's throat. Out of nowhere, Death Eaters and dementors came and surrounded the mourners separate from Harry in a dark shroud. He looked up and saw, streaking through the cloudy, gray sky flying towards him, Voldemort.

"B-but you're s-supposed to be dead!" Harry stammered

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Harry woke up panting and covered in a cold sweat. Kreacher came stumbling into his room.

"Did Master have another one of his nightmares? Can Kreacher get anything for Master?"

"No thanks, Kreacher. I'm fine." Harry sighed and got out of bed. There was no use trying to go back to sleep – it wouldn't come. He had been having these dreams for a while now, since the final battle at Hogwarts. That was ten months ago. Harry looked over at the clock.

"Six thirty? You have got to be kidding me!"

In any case, Harry walked down the stairs to the kitchen of his new home. He had given Number 12 Grimmauld place to Andromeda, seeing as she was the only blood relative left to have it. For Harry, it brought back too many painful memories. Only recently had the rebuilding of his parents' home in Godric's Hollow been finished, but he was now living there. He quickly cracked some eggs into a pan, and they fried instantly. _Perfect, _he said to himself. He'd found that in reality, he really was quite a good cook. He had impressed even Mrs. Weasley – or Molly, as she wanted him to call her now – on numerous occasions. A thought came to Harry. _That's how I'll do it, _he thought. _I'll make her favorite dinner and dessert, _then_ do it. _

At around ten o'clock, after which Harry was quite tired, but he still went over to the fireplace and threw some green powder in. (He never could get used to apparating, or the feeling that came with it.)

"The Burrow," he shouted clearly, instinctively shuddering as he remembered his first time using Floo powder. A second later, he shot out of the fireplace in the Weasley's kitchen. As always, Molly was sitting at the table sipping her tea.

"Good morning, Molly! How are you? Is Ron up yet?"

"Harry, dear, you ask that every morning! Do you honestly think he's up yet?"

"I guess not. Remind me when Ginny's graduation is again?"

"You ask that almost every morning too! Tell me, are you planning something for my baby girl?"

"Well, uumm, you see," stuttered Harry, not sure how to put what he was going to say into words, seeing as he was talking to the mother of the woman the conversation was about. "See, I was planning on…well, you see, I'm going to ask her to…marry me?" He finished, almost as a question, not sure what Molly's reaction would be.

Molly shrieked loud enough to wake the gods, and apparently Ron too, as he came tripping and stumbling down the stairs in record time.

"What happened? Did mum burn the bacon?" he asked worriedly.

"No, of course not dear!" Molly said excitedly. "Harry's going to ask Ginny to marry him!"

Ron stood stock still for a second, looking completely dumbfounded.

"Well, that's not normally one of the things you hear first thing in the morning, but it's not like it was a surprise!" Ron said, smiling. He pulled Harry into a rough bear hug. "But I swear if you hurt her, I'll hurt you so badly you can't have kids!" Ron thought of something. "Although that doesn't sound like a bad idea even if you don't hurt her." Molly smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making unnecessary, rude comments."

"Anyway," began Harry, trying to stop Ron's infamous temper before it got started, "Would you like to come with me today to find a ring for her?" Ron was about to answer when something or someone behind Harry made him smile. He ran over to the staircase and Harry saw what the source of Ron's enthusiasm was.

"Hermione! When did you get here? How much have you heard?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Everything! I got here last night. But Harry, this is so great!"

"I know, just don't go blabbing to Ginny about it, will you?" Hermione looked somewhat disappointed. "But you can come with Ron and me today to find a ring, alright?" Hermione's face immediately brightened.

Harry yawned and his eyelids drooped, his loss of sleep last night getting to him. He still had not found the perfect ring they had been searching around all the jewelry shops, even Muggle ones, for the past three hours. He was just about ready to give up, when he saw something in a magical shop that made his eyes snap open, wide awake. He walked over to see it more clearly, and immediately called the salesperson over.

"I'll take this one," Harry said confidently.

Harry opened the black velvet box one last time before going to bed. There, nestled on the cushion, was the Ring. The center of it was a circular diamond. A loop of alternating rubies and yellow topaz surrounded it, and when in the light, it sparkled just like Ginny's eyes did whenever she was around Harry. He could tell from the bottom of his heart that Ginny would absolutely love it. He reluctantly closed it, and fell asleep that night without having any nightmares and with a smile on his face.

A/N: Ok, I know last chapter was really short, but as fun as it is to play with the little evil people, it is so damn hard to write! Oooh, yay, this is the longest chapter so far! I think I might start another story, so if I don't update this for a bit I'm sorry. But, then again, maybe not…!


	4. Everything Goes Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Sadly.

"I missed you."

Easter break had finally come, and Harry and Ginny sat on a couch in the Weasleys' sitting room. Ginny was snuggled up against Harry's warm side, his arms wrapped around her. Thoughts skipped through her mind about what their future might bring.

"I missed you too, Harry," Ginny replied truthfully. They and the rest of the family were waiting for Molly to finish making dinner. It was one of her specialties, seeing as it was Easter dinner. The smell of duck a l'orange, wild rice and string beans with almonds wafted into the room.

"Everyone, dinner is served!" Molly sang from the doorway. All of the Weasley men ran past her to the kitchen with all its savory smells. Harry, walking slower with his arm around Ginny's waist, heard her mutter something about "no thanks to you." He smiled at this crazy family of his, and walked into the kitchen, looking forward to the feast ahead of him.

"It wasn't me, Mum, I swear!" Ron insisted as Fred and George sniggered silently behind their mother's back. "I swear, I didn't put those beetles in your soup.

"Oh, don't lie to me, Ronald Weasley! You were the only one who could have, you were sitting right next to me!"

Obviously, Ron had not put the beetles in his mother's soup, but ever since Fred had almost died, she had been going extremely easy on him and his twin. She sometimes even refused to acknowledge the fact that her twins were the ones who did pulled the pranks they did. Harry laughed silently to himself while Ginny convulsed with laughter at his side. They were back in the sitting room after dinner, trying to steal at least a semi-private moment together before Harry went back to Godric's Hollow and Ginny went back to Hogwarts.

"I'll see you in two months, then," said Harry sadly.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, in the same tone. "Two months."

They kissed for a full ten minutes, until the rest of the Weasleys walked in. They broke apart red faced. Harry stood up and bid farewell to the family. Then stepped into the fireplace. Two seconds later, he was back in his empty home.

Harry woke with a start. Something or someone had just crept into his room. He quickly switched on the light, and gasped in delighted surprise.

"Ginny! How do you manage to Floo so quietly?" She pulled back the covers and snuggled into the bed with Harry.

"It's a talent, I guess! I just had to be with you one more time before I left."

"It's okay. I'm glad you came." He kissed her, trying to show how much he loved her in the one kiss. She seemed to sense it, as she kissed him more passionately than she ever had before. She pulled back and smiled almost shyly. Harry smiled back at her, and an hour later they were both asleep with those same smiles on their faces.

When he woke up the next morning, Ginny wasn't there. He quickly got dressed and apparated to the Burrow. He managed to say goodbye to Ginny one last time before she left.

Ginny was standing in the middle of Professor Dumbledore's office, spinning around and around uncontrollably. She was feeling sicker with each rotation…

Ginny's eyes shot open. She leapt out of bed and made it to the bathroom just in time to be noisily and violently sick in the toilet. A lamp flickered on, and another girl in a bathrobe stepped into the room.

"Gin, what's wrong?" asked the girl concernedly.

"I have no idea, Emily," said Ginny before diving back into the toilet.

"Ginny, I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey."

She just nodded weakly as Emily helped her to her feet. They had just reached the portrait hole when something clicked vaguely in Ginny's head. She asked Emily to wait for a second while she went to check something. Ginny quickly found what she was looking for: her calendar. She took one glance at it, and right away she knew what was wrong with her. She made her way back to the portrait hole.

"I think I'm pregnant," she said to Emily in a much calmer tone than she felt. Then she ran back to the bathroom.

"Well Miss Weasley, you're definitely pregnant," said Madam Pomfrey matter-of-factly. "About four weeks along, to be exact."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no," Ginny shook her head, almost in disbelief though she knew it to be true. "I thought we'd used the contra-charm. How am I supposed to tell my parents? Oh god, how am I supposed to tell _Harry_? One thing's for certain, neither of you, under any circumstances, will tell anyone about this but Professor McGonagall. There's only a month left of school, so no one has to know until after graduation." The medi-witch and Emily nodded in understanding.

"One other thing is for certain, Miss Weasley," said Madam Pomfrey. "You will perform the pre-natal and anti-morning sickness spells everyday. Just be warned, the anti-morning sickness one doesn't work for everyone." And just as if to prove her point, Ginny was promptly sick once again.

Harry sat up in his bed, smiling out of his window at the outside world. For the first time in a long time, everything was going right.

"So this is the plan. Once the Potter bastard is born, vhenever that may be, ve vill kidnap him and kill him before he gets old enough to do any real damage. And just to be safe, ve vill kill his parents too." The master was sitting in his armchair facing the large fire that was just as frightening as him. His minions nodded, laughing evilly. The master joined in, a scary, menacing smile curled his lipless mouth.

A/N: So there it is, chapter four. I know it took a while, I'm sorry. To answer **macjunkie**'s question, the minions of the master are the never mentioned siblings of Old Voldy's Death Eaters. I don't know why, but the barriers I put between some of the paragraphs don't show up, so when it skips to Ginny at Hogwarts it's about a month after. Also, Dumbledore is still dead in this story, but I always pictured his office to still be called Dumbledore's office no matter who the headmaster/mistress is. Oh, and the Easter dinner molly made is something my grandma used to make for Christmas…although I'm technically Jewish…it's confusing. OK, now I'm just rambling, so…anyway, reviews are always appreciated!


	5. Graduation Day: Surprises

Disclaimer:

LunaBella: I own Harry Potter and no one can stop me!

Ginny and Harry: No you don't.

LunaBella: Yes I do!

Ron and Hermione: You only own this particular plot.

LunaBella: No…I own everything!

Everyone but me: NO YOU DON'T!

LunaBella: Fine, I don't…

And now to the real story!

8888888888888888

POP! Percy jumped, but when he looked up from his tomato patch, he saw it was Harry.

"We thought you weren't coming for another ten minutes!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry. I couldn't wait any longer," said Harry truthfully. They trooped inside and found the rest of the Weasley clan sitting in the kitchen. Everyone in the family was there: Bill and a very pregnant Fleur, Charlie and his wife Leticia, Fred and Angelina, Percy and Penelope, and George and Katie, his fiancée. Of course, Ron, Hermione, Molly and Arthur were there as well. When they saw Harry they smiled.

"Well, seeing as you're here Harry, we might as well leave now." Molly said, her voice thick with happy tears. Harry glanced at Ron to see what he thought of these premature waterworks, but he was too busy staring at Hermione. Harry chuckled inwardly at this. Ever since the war ended, they only had eyes for each other.

Everyone lined up in front of the fireplace. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went last. They came spinning out in Professor McGonagall's office.

"I haven't seen you three in quite a while," said a smiling Minerva. "How have you been?"

"We're all great," answered Hermione. "We're all working at the Ministry now. Harry and Ron are training to be aurors and I am in the Department for the Care and Well-being of Magical Creatures." Minerva smiled, shaking her head. They had all become what they wanted most to be.

They all trooped to the Great Hall, which had been filled to the brim with chairs and benches. Harry found Ginny easily. Her flaming hair stuck out like a sore thumb, but in a good way. _That's funny, _he thought. _She looks like she's going to be sick. _It was true. Ginny's face was a delicate shade of green.He also noticed that she blanched when she saw Fleur. _I thought she had gotten past her feelings for Phlegm. _Both Hermione and Ron noticed it too. They looked at Harry, all three of them wondering what could be wrong...

"Congratulations, Class of '99!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall. The graduated witches and wizards threw their pointed black hats into the air. Ginny's half-heartedly sailed three inches above her head then fell to the floor. By now, her parents had noticed the way she was acting, and they were all concerned. The chairs were cleared and replaced by tables and benches. Food appeared on plates and everyone except Ginny tucked in. She picked at her food, looking sick to her stomach.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry asked her concernedly.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much," she snapped. Harry looked surprised and taken aback, but didn't press her. Ginny sighed. Her hormones were starting to get the better of her, and soon enough it would be hard to hide the fact she that she was in fact pregnant… She shuddered; it was still weird to think that she would be a mother in a few months time. Not that she wasn't happy; she was, but she was scared of what Harry and her family would think. She couldn't tell them now. She would tell Harry later.

88888888888888888888888

Harry paced the living room of his home. He was still trying to think of a good way to propose. He had no clue what to say, or what to do. He was _thisclose _to hyperventilating because of nervousness. He was forced out of his tangle of thoughts by a beep emitting from a timer. He walked over to the oven and took out the roast chicken he was making. He took the rice from the stove and the string beans from the microwave. He dished out the meal and put them on the table in the dining room. _Just on time, _he thought as he heard the telltale _swoosh_ of the fireplace. Ginny walked into the room, looking slightly better than before. She looked beautiful, nonetheless, in a silk forest green dress. Harry always liked it when she wore that dress. He kissed her and when he pulled away she looked even better. He pulled her chair away from the table to let her sit down, and then sat across the table from her. He took a deep breath. _Not till dessert, _he thought to himself. _You still have time…_

888888888888888888888888

"Arthur, I'm worried about Ginny," murmured Molly. She was at the kitchen table drinking her evening cup of tea. "Arthur, you…you don't think she could be pregnant do you?"

"I don't think so," he said matter-of-factly. "She would have told us by now."

"All right, if you're so sure…" said Molly doubtfully.

88888888888888888888888

"How do you like the soufflé?" Harry asked Ginny hopefully.

"It's really good Harry," she said truthfully, although she hadn't eaten very much of it. "I'm still not sure how you got the recipe from Mum, though. She always said she would never tell anyone."

Harry gulped he had to do it now; otherwise it would never get done.

Ginny swallowed. She had to do it now; otherwise it would never get done.

"Ginny-"

"Harry-"

They couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You go first," said Harry. Ginny swallowed again.

"Harry, I…I'm…you see, I'm pregnant." She finished lamely. Harry's mouth dropped open. She could feel her cheeks glowing red. She folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them. Harry didn't say anything. She looked back up, expecting some sort of reaction. His face was in his hands. Ginny felt her temper start to get the better of her.

"Harry, say something before I do something drastic," she said warningly. Harry looked up. His reaction was, to say the least, unexpected. He was grinning broadly, his lips stretching from ear to ear. He jumped up out of his chair.

"YES!" he shouted gleefully. He did a victory lap around the table, then lifted Ginny up out of her chair and spun her around the room. She laughed, and kissed him soundly on the lips. He suddenly put her down.

"Harry, wha-," Ginny began, but stopped when Harry went down on one knee.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" He blurted out excitedly. Ginny felt her temper rise again.

"Harry, if you're doing this just because I'm pregnant, then you better watch out!" But she had barely finished the sentence when he pulled out the ring. Again, Ginny's hormones got the better of her. She burst into tears. Harry stood up alarmed.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny just bobbed her head up and down.

"Yes!" She said between sobs. Harry kissed her passionately. He knelt back down and kissed her still flat middle. She ran her fingers through his hair. _This, _she thought,_ is what love truly is. _

8888888888888888888888

"I knew it!" exclaimed Molly, then burst into tears for the eighth time that day.

The Weasleys were sitting around the Burrow's kitchen table with shocked looks on their faces. Ron looked about ready to murder Harry. Hermione and the girls were tearing up with smiles on their faces. The rest of the Weasley men looked as though they'd been hit over the head with a club. Molly got up and hugged Ginny tightly.

"Mum, not so tight!" She gasped. "You'll hurt the baby!" Molly quickly let go and led her, Hermione, and the rest of the girls into the next room, no doubt to talk about the baby.

Harry turned to face the Weasley men. Ron was the only one that looked murderous, but that was understandable. Harry couldn't help but be a bit afraid. Bill was the first to stand up. He clapped Harry on the back.

"Harry, congratulations!" he said smiling. The rest of the Weasley men followed suit. Except, of course for Ron, who still was giving Harry a death glare. Bill pulled him out of his seat and pushed him towards Harry. He was still scowling, but he held out his hand.

"Congratulations," he said sourly.

"Ron, I know you're not too happy about this, but could you at least pretend?"

Ron's look was wiped off his face.

"I _am_ happy, really," he said apologetically. " I just wished you waited until you were married. Plus, I mean, she _is _my sister."

Harry smiled. He knew the protective, older brother side of Ron would never go away. But was okay. He had all that he needed right here.

A/N: I know I took a while, and the next chapter won't be up for at least a week, because I'm going away. But I hoped you liked it! As always, please review. Also, could one of you maybe explain to me how to post tings about yourself on your account? I've tried, but it won't work…


	6. Not a Chapter

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I know. I think I'm going to take a break from this story. Don't worry, I will come back to it. It's just that I have a bunch of story ideas that I'd much rather be writing at the moment. So, farewell to this story for now.

And I promise I'll pick it up again.


	7. Chapter 6: Foreboding

A/N: Hey guys

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Bet you're happy right!? I am still sorry I postponed this story, but I had an inspirational moment, and decided to start up again. So without further ado, Chapter 6 of A Silver Lining!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. If I did Fred wouldn't have died…and neither would have Dobby…or Tonks or Remus…so that's almost everybody. Oh, except Crabbe. Cuz he's just too stupid for his own good.

Ginny was holding her baby, but something was not quite right. She couldn't see its face. It was like there was a cloud of fog blocking it from her view. At the moment, though, she didn't particularly care. But the next second, her baby was drifting away from her arms, and try as she might, she couldn't snatch her child back from the air. And then the fog cleared from her baby's face – it was the hideous face of a grown man, one she had never seen before. Ginny started screaming. No words, just screaming. The creature's mouth opened, and it laughed a maniacal laugh as it floated away, disappearing from the recesses of Ginny's subconscious mind.

"Ginny! Ginny, are you alright?" Ginny cracked her eyes open at the sound of Harry's voice, and realized she had been crying. As she remembered the awful nightmare, she started hyperventilating, which progressed into loud, racking sobs. Harry looked completely shell-shocked, and wrapped his warm arms comfortingly around her body. He pulled her to his chest, whispering in her ear.

"Sssshh, ssshh," he said softly. "Take a deep breath, try and calm down." He stroked her soft ginger hair. "What happened?" Ginny let out a stunted cry.

"N-nightm-m-mare – baby – s-stranger – laughi-ing – took my baby away!" She collapsed back into Harry's chest, no longer sobbing, but her body shaking and tears running tracks down her cheeks nonetheless. She didn't see the alarmed look on Harry's face. He held Ginny tightly.

"Ssshh, it was just a dream," he said, trying to keep his voice level. "It's all right, Ginny, try and calm down, it's not good for the baby." Ginny took a few deep breaths, and slowly her body stopped shaking. She looked up at Harry through wet, heavy eyelashes. Tears still dripped down her cheeks. Harry took her face in his hands and gently wiped the tears away. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"If you want me to, I can go talk to Professor McGonagall later. And, come to think of it, Professor Dumbledore too." Ginny nodded, dispelling the last of her tears. She quickly squeezed Harry tighter, then got out of bed. Her silk nightgown was staticky and clung to her body, hugging her bump.

"I'm going to go make some breakfast," she said shakily, beating her stomach to announcing it by a second. She walked out of the room with Harry close behind. When Harry reached the landing, he heard a light whimpering coming from the room off of it. He cracked open the door and saw Teddy standing up in his crib, begging to be let out. Harry walked over to the crib and lifted the eighteen-month old baby out of it. Tonks was on an Auror mission to the United States, and Harry and Ginny were babysitting.

"Good morning, Teddy! Do you want breakfast?" The blue-haired baby nodded. Harry, intent on making the image of Ginny sobbing and crying out in her sleep get out of his head, threw Teddy in the air and caught him. The child's peals of laughter rang through the house, almost instantly cheering Harry up. Ginny heard the laughter and quietly went back upstairs to stand in the doorframe, unnoticed by her fiancé. Her hand went automatically to her expanding middle as she smiled to herself. Then out of nowhere, she felt a fluttering underneath her fingers. Then as soon as it had come, it went away. Then seconds later, it was back again.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny excitedly, the events from earlier forgotten. He turned around in the middle of blowing on Teddy's stomach, startled. He walked over to Ginny, moving Teddy to one arm. Without a word, she grabbed his free hand and placed it on her belly. There was the fluttering again. Confusion, comprehension, and then finally elation crossed his face. He kissed Ginny soundly on the lips, then knelt down and kissed her belly. He got another fluttering kick in response. Ginny laughed joyfully as she, her fiancé, and Teddy made their way downstairs to breakfast.

Once in the kitchen, Harry saw a plate on the table with eggs and vanilla ice cream on it. He swallowed like he was going to be sick, but didn't say anything for fear of inducing the wrath of a pregnant, hormonal witch. After he made eggs for himself and pancakes for Teddy, he sat down to take a bite. He was about to shove a forkful of food into his mouth when the doorbell rang. He slammed his fork down and slid his chair back, grumbling about something that sounded like 'eating breakfast in peace.' He trudged to the door and swung it open. His eyes went wide and his jaw almost dropped in shock.

"Malfoy?" He spluttered. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Draco Malfoy was indeed standing in the doorway. He was still tall, still pale, still had platinum blonde hair. He had filed out a bit, though, and his clear grey eyes didn't contain the cold indifference they used to. It was this that stopped Harry from slamming the door in his face.

"I know it's early, but could I talk to you about something, Potter?" He said it quietly, the malice that had always been present in his voice at Hogwarts now absent. Harry nodded almost dazedly and let him in. When Malfoy walked into the kitchen, Ginny stood up so quickly she knocked over the chair.

"What the hell are you doing her?" She shouted. Teddy started chanting "Hell you, hell you." Malfoy made a sort of snorting noise, and then burst out laughing. Ginny blushed up to her ears the trademark Weasley red. Harry attempted to save his wife from further embarrassment by butting in.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Malfoy?" Malfoy shifted uncomfortably, and then started talking.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a long time, actually. I-" Malfoy paused. "I'm sorry." Harry blanched.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry. For everything I've ever done to you." Harry was just about ready to pass out now. He opened and closed his mouth senselessly. Finally, he spoke.

"I think some other people should be hearing this." Harry quickly ran to the living room and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace. He shouted "the Burrow!" and two seconds later, he was inadvertently watching Ron and Hermione kissing passionately on the couch.

"Will you two stop snogging for two seconds so you can come over here?" They jumped apart, smiling sheepishly. "Someone's here that is telling us something you should hear too." Ron and Hermione looked puzzled but followed Harry back through the fireplace. He led them to the kitchen, and they reacted in the same way Harry had.

"What the hell is he doing here?" exclaimed Ron in a fury.

"Ron, calm down!" said Ginny. "He's here to apologize!"

"What?" said Ron in disbelief.

"Potter, this isn't exactly what I had planned."

"Yeah, well, I think they should be here. You did just as much to them as you did to me." Malfoy sighed

"Fine. I apologize. I was awful to you – all of you. And I owe you Pot – Harry. You've saved my life more times than I can count." Harry stuck his finger in his ear and twisted it. Nope. No earwax. Draco Malfoy had just called him by his first name. Harry made a split second decision.

"Mal – Draco, I'm surprised that you are doing this, and I believe it -" At this, Ron looked at Harry, completely mollified. "But you have to answer me one question before I accept it." Harry looked at Hermione and nodded at her.

"Why have you waited so long to do this?" They asked together. Draco shifted uncomfortably, and then spoke.

"Well, you see, I – I had to decide if it would be – be worth it."

"Worth what?" asked Ron stupidly. Draco opened his mouth and closed it. Opened it again. Closed it. He looked like he was having some sort of inner battle. Finally, he seemed to return to his senses.

"Maybe it would be easier if I showed you," he said warily. He rolled up his long sleeves with some hesitance, revealing multiple bruises, some old and some fresh. Harry and Ron were confused, but Ginny and Hermione seemed to catch on.

"Draco," said Hermione slowly. "Draco, does – does your father beat you?" Draco let out a strangled sort of sob, very uncharacteristic of him. Hermione and Ginny rushed over to him and led him to the couch. He sat down heavily and put his head in his hands. His body shook and muffled sobs escaped his fingers. Harry and Ron were dumbstruck. Draco Malfoy? A victim of abuse? Then again, it would explain so many things. They once again made a split second decision.

"Draco," said Harry. "If you ever need a place to stay away from you father, you are welcome to use 12 Grimmauld Place. I have no need for it, and Kreacher would be more than happy to help you with anything." Hermione quickly frowned at him. Draco looked sharply up. His eyes were rimmed red.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, I do," Harry responded. "And I think everyone else here agrees too."

"Thank you," Draco said thickly. "If you don't mind, I think I'll go right now. I need to get away for a bit."

"That's fine. See you later." Draco walked toward the door, but Harry stopped him.

"If you wanted to, you are welcome to come to our wedding next month," Harry said, slightly unsure.

"Yeah," Draco smiled, and it most definitely was not his usual smirk. Then he turned left.

DREAMSDREAMSDREAMS

Harry came spinning out into the familiar office of Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Minerva looked up at him from her desk and smiled.

"Long time, no see, Mr. Potter," she said. Harry smiled back.

"Is Professor Dumbledore's portrait in? I'd like to talk to him about something?"

"He is visiting Aberforth at the moment, but he should be back any moment now- Ah! Here he is!" Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had indeed just strolled into the gilt picture frame behind the desk.

"AH! Harry! What would you like to talk to me about?" Harry didn't waste any time.

"This morning, Ginny woke up from a nightmare. She said that it seemed like someone was trying to take our baby away from us." Upon hearing this, Professor McGonagall gave a gasp. Dumbledore looked pensive.

"I'm not sure what to tell you Harry. Like you said, it was a dream, so there might be no reason for you to be worried. Then again, pregnant women are often more sensitive to the things going on in their surroundings, especially when it affects there family. So I would advise you to be on your toes. And congratulations on your coming wedding, Harry! Please, don't forget to visit me. And tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to do the same." Dumbledore gave a serene little wave, and Harry stepped back into the fireplace thanking him. At home, Harry lay awake late into the night thinking about Dumbledore's words. He finally decided that, come what may, as long as he had Ginny, Ron and Hermione – and now Draco – to go through it with them. And he finally fell asleep with this comforting thought fresh in his mind.

A/N: Yay! Hope you liked this chapter! And I think this might be the longest chapter I've ever written, so this must be a nice gift… I hope it is!


	8. Not a chapter Sorry!

A/N: Hi

A/N: Hi! It's me again. I'm sorry, but this is not a chapter. I am working on one, but will probably not be able to update for a while, as I have finals coming up and I need to study and such. So to make it up to you, my faithful readers, I will be updating as soon as possible, AND will try to finish the story this summer – which means a lot of updates! So signing off for now, until I can update! Lots of love from LunaAlice322!


End file.
